The present invention relates to an insulation displacement contact terminal.
In related art that was disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication S62-150868, an insulation displacement contact terminal has a pair of side walls that are in mutual opposition, pressure contact blades that are mutually opposing and that are bent from the side walls so as to be approximately perpendicular thereto, and a slot that is defined between the pressure contact blades. In this insulation displacement contact terminal, when an insulated wire is inserted by pressure into the slot, the pressure contact blades bite into the insulation part of the insulated wire, thereby making electrical connection with the core wire within the insulation.
In the above-noted insulation displacement contact terminal, however, because the pressure contact blades are bent so as to be substantially perpendicular from the side walls, there is a possibility of a crack or the like developing at the point of bending. Additionally, when the insulated wire is pulled so that the pulling force acts on the pressure contact blades, there is a concentration of bending stress at the bent part, this leading to the possibility of a great widening of the slot. If the slot is greatly widened, there is a decrease in the holding force on the insulated wire and also a decrease in the contact force between the pressure contact blades and the core wire therewithin, thereby causing a decrease in mechanical and electrical reliability.